This invention relates to a portable storage receptacle mountable around a vertical seat support member of a vehicle. Particularly, the invention relates to a fishing tackle box mountable around a vertical support of a seat on a fishing boat.
It is well known that some vehicles, such as fishing boats, are equipped with removable seats. The seats may be removed to provide extra storage or cargo space. To remove the seat from a fishing boat for example, the fisherman lifts the seat from an upright seat support and stores it in some other location.
In the past, individuals would place the portable storage receptacle on the floor or deck of the vehicle when either using or storing the receptacle. This arrangement left the receptacle in a vulnerable position where the individual could kick it over emptying the contents or possibly knock it out of the vehicle while the vehicle was in motion, thereby losing the receptacle and its contents.
The present invention is distinctive over prior portable storage receptacles by providing an opening or passageway which extends through the receptacle allowing the receptacle to be mounted on the seat support member of a seat. When an individual enters or boards the vehicle, the seat is removed from the seat support member. The receptacle is positioned so that the passageway and seat support member are engaged. Once the receptacle is in place, the individual replaces the seat back into the seat support member. The receptacle is securely mounted on the seat support member with movement of the receptacle being minimized, thereby reducing the likelihood of the receptacle being upset or lost.
To retrofit existing receptacles a mounting frame may be used to securely mount the receptacle on the seat support member, in accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention. The mounting frame comprises a rectangular frame and a V-shaped bracket connected to one side of the rectangular frame. The rectangular frame has a lip which extends around the bottom perimeter of the rectangular frame. To use the mounting frame the user removes the seat from the seat support member and places the V-shaped bracket over the seat receiving post. The receptacle is then mounted onto the lip and the seat is reinserted into the seat support member. The receptacle may be rotated about the seat for access to any of its storage compartments.